Background Information, Meet the Original Characters, and One-Shots
by Fallen-Wolf22
Summary: Title Tell All's You Need To Know About The Book.
1. Nightmare (Creepypasta Oc)

Nightmare a is creature known for her fear and boogieman tendencies, and yes I said her. Nightmare a girl create fear and monsters, she feeds off the at fear that people create, she had been around for 30 years or so, no one knows how long she had been around but her clothes and jewelry should tell you, but she still looks the same as to when she was created, but here is how she came to be.

Here is where our story begins!

Nightmare was first seen by A Photographer Franklin Novocaine who had taken a series of pictures that Nightmare first shown up in, most the photographers he had taken showed a teenage girl who was half hidden the shadows of a corner originally he thought it was a fluke or double exposure since before the picture was taken there was no girl in the corner. The photo was retaken and when Franklin took a look at the serious of picture's the girl had moved closer and was clearer which showed and it horrified Franklin, it showed that the left side of her body was decayed and the right side was cut, beaten, and stabbed the clothing she wore was torn and in some places it showed as if it had been repaired but was withered away, as he studied the picture's he noticed that in each picture the girl moved forward each time, before the final picture he had taken, it showed that the girl was staring straight at the camera, wearing a very grizzly smile.

Yelping at the sight of such a smile, Franklin dropped the picture he had gotten the feeling of being watched, looking around quickly worrying that someone else was in the Dark Room, but seeing no one. He reached down and grabbed the picture looking at it again and expecting the girl withe grizzly smile to be there, but she wasn't jumping with surprise Franklin grabbed the other photos that held the girl there were 13 pictures in total that the girl had appeared in, but as he was checking them the girl wasn't in them at all, as if the girl was never there. Shaking slightly that she wasn't there, he put the pictures into a book for his clients. Closing the book and walking out the Dark Room, reaching the main room and handing his clients the photo's.

"Hope you like them." Franklin said.

"We will." His clients said and walked out of the shop.

Franklin watched them walk before hearing the loud chiming of the grandfather clock that stood in the corner of the shop. Realizing it was time to close up the shop, he head over to the window's, moving over the right window and closing the blinds, then walking over the left side and grabbing the string of the blinds. He got the feeling of being watched again and looking out the window, letting out a yelp and falling backwards seeing the girl standing in front of the window with the same grizzly smile as she showed from the picture earlier. Franklin rubbed his eyes quickly giving a silent pray that he was just tired. Blinking rapidly, and seeing that she was no longer there, he let out the breath, Franklin hadn't realized he had been holding. He stood up and pulled the string on the blinds, once the blinds had covered the entire window, he pulled the string again making sure it stopped, before moving over to the door and locking and turning around, and doing a once over the shop making sure nothing had moved and head upstairs to the second floor to where he lived.

Later that night...

Franklin got ready for bed, once he finished he walked over to his bed and got in, laying down and slowly drifting off to sleep, but not before have the feeling of being watched. Once he closed his eyes he fell asleep.

He dreamt of different things, happy things, before the scenery became black and gave off a horrific feeling of dread and fright. Franklin looked around as he started to wonder around the desolated dreamscape, before he heard the sound of a girl singing he couldn't tell how old the voice that was singing was, the song sounded eerie and dreadful as if something more sinister was coming. Franklin noticed as he looked around the origin of the song came from, a young girl who was quite far from where he was could be heard singing, he started to run after the girl, but she moved farther and farther from him, he called out to her, "Excuse me, Miss could you please stop!" The girl continued to sing and walk farther ahead of him.

Franklin stopped and bent over trying to catch his breath, he looked towards the direction of where the girl was and saw her stop, "Thank you for stopping!" He called out to her once he had caught her breath and lightly jogged over to her, once he was behind her, he reached out and grabbed her shoulder, and turning her towards himself, before a he let out a yelp and tumbled backwards letting go of her in the process.

"What's wrong, sir?" The girl asked, looking at him.

Franklin scooted backwards trying to get away from the girl, it was the same girl from the photos and from the window, she had the same grizzly smile it gave off the vibe of death, and suffering," N-n-nnothings wrong." He stuttered out of fear and fright.

"Is there something on my face?" The girl asked,moving towards Franklin.

"N-n-nno there isn't anything." Franklin once again stuttered out.

The girl continued to give him the grizzly smile, but as Franklin continued to look at her he noticed more things about the girl, she couldn't have no older then 19, and her body looked as terrible as in the photo, but he noticed more of her body on the left side of her body was decayed and the right side was cut, beaten, and stabbed the clothing she wore was torn. But more than that stood out was the jewelry she wore which was from the year 1849, it looked older. He looked at the girls face again, and noticed she had sniffed the air, and hummed as if she had smelled something sweet, before giving off a creepy( Go to 1:07)and crazed laughter , once she stopped laughing she looked at him.

"What's your name?" Franklin finally mustered out at he looked at her.

"My name, *laughing* well my real name you shalt not know, but you can call me Nightmare!" The girl called Nightmare stated at she looked at Franklin.

"Why are you called Nightmare?" Franklin asked as he looked at her, afraid of her more than ever.

"Here's why: I"m fear, I'm nightmare, I'm THE boogieman, I'm the things people fear! If fear dies so do nightmare's, then there are is no more fear, I always create fear and monsters! There will always be fear around every corner and every turn, be afraid be very afraid!" Nightmare growled at Franklin, before he screamed and then a sound slashing and tearing could be heard before the scream was silenced.

 **"BE AFRAID, BE VERY AFRAID, or you may be next!"**


	2. (Original Work One-Shot) Nightmare-Hell

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Scarlett Age: 15/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Sound, of screams echoed off of a empty walls, muffled sounds coming from one room, and yells./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Tell me, what I want KNOW!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I don't know what your talking about!" The sounds of a breaking bone were heard after that, before a scream followed./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You know, I don't like liars!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm not lying! Please, I have a family!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""No, you don't. I've watched you for awhile you have no family or even friends for that matter."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Your the- your the thing that's been watching me, I knew it. I was right!" The male voice said, a breathless laugh left the man./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Correct, and since you won't talk your of no use to me any more! I'm your worst nightmare!" A female voice said, before a sound a slice and the sound of a gurgle was heard./p 


	3. (Original Work One-Shot) Changed

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You wouldn't understand, no one does!" Multiple voices answered at once as if more than one person spoke at the same time./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Then make me understand!" A male voice yelled out, it echoed slightly in the dark and empty room./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I cant make you UNDERSTAND SOMETHING LIKE DEATH, YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND. The pain, and the shear fear of DIEING!" The multiple voices spoke, the voice's rising in rage before lowering down at the end of the sentence, the sound of pain, rage, and fear echoing within the voice's as they spoke./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Then show me!" The male voice said, desperation was in his tone./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You really shouldn't have said that." The multiple voice's said, but by the end of the sentence only one voice stood out, it was a female voice at the end./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Sca-" The male voice started to speak before he was promptly stopped, he started to grasp at his throat where a hand was wrapped around his windpipe and lifted up, he looked at the owner if the hand./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm so sorry, Jason." The female voice said, and out of her control as what was to happen in a moment./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Soon after the sound of a snapping of a bone, and then a thud followed soon after, whispering would be soon heard./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""He wouldn't have understood anyway. You did the right thing." The unknown whisper said, the gender of the whispering was unknown./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Shut up! He was- he was my brother, my twin brother, he would have understand!" The female whimpered out./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""No, he wouldn't, not after what you did." The whispering voice said, volume rising more as it spoke./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I didn't do anything to the other people, the four did I didn't." The female voice said, her voice cracking throughout the sentence./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""But it was you! YOU ARE THEM! YOU KILLED THOSE PEOPLE!" The voice screamed at the girl./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The female said repeating I'm sorry over and over again, realizing what she had done./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I know you are." The whispering voice said, you could hear the reassuring as it spoke. "Now come along we have business to do."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Okay." The female voice said, before the sound of a a style="color: #666666; border-top: 0px; border-right: 0px; border-left: 0px; border-bottom-style: dashed; border-bottom-color: initial; border-image: initial; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" href=" watch?v=nDq6TstdEi8" rel="nofollow"storm/a could be heard./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Author: span style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15.12px;"I'm sorry this is so short./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"So, here is another one-shot! I do hop you like it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Time Created: 1: 36 A.M/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Inspired By: Heathens By Twenty one Pilots (Love them!)/p 


	4. Meet Scarlett Fallen-Wolf

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Full-Name: Scarlett Guadalupe Ula Blossom Seawillow Fallen-Wolf [Strange long middle name though, My mother was somewhat crazy.] (Hell yeah your mother was crazy, along with your older brother's, they also had a hand in picking your middle names!) {Seriously author-Chan you let my brother's pick my middle names, that makes complete sense now!] (Yeah, I had to or they would have muddle me and you know how that would have ended.) [Yeah you in a coffin, hey wait wasn't I stuffed in a coffin?.] (Yes, but that was when you made your contract.) [Really?] (Yes, you memory's a little fuzzy on that part though.) [Why are my memory's fuzzy of that day?] (No, reason, reader-Chan's I have to go before she get's me so, see yeah!) {Yes, see you soon reader-Chan's, EMILY get your ares back here!. * Runs off after author.*]/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Famous Quote: "You can forget things, but they can never truly leave you"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Age: 15/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Height: 5'1" [Man, I'm quite short why is that?] (Because you are a hybrid you don't grow anymore, that's why!) *Grumbles under breath* [Okay whatever.]/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Birthday: December 25th, 1875 [Technically, this is the date I chose for my birthday since I was born the day the earth was created.] Dammit author-Chan shut the hell up, *eyes turn a menacing blood red*] (Alright alright, fine but I'm the one typing it have you forgotten?) [No, but quite it will you! I can't hear myself think and tell you what to type.] (Yeah yeah I know, but we both have to have music playing to help us think.) [True, know get back to typing I think the reader's want to know more about myself.] (Yeah, I know!)/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Species: Human/ Werewolf/ Fallen Angel/ Grim-reaper/ Neko/ Creepypasta/ Elemental/ Demon (You are one strange hybrid if you ask me.) [Yeah I know, but at least I'm not defenseless against other things.] (True, but you can't die either, doesn't that get a little old?) [No, you have me die in a couple chapters have you forgotten that!] (Yes, I forgot, but don't spoil the surprise for the readers!) [Okay, I won't!]/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Personality: [Author-Chan do you really want to do my personality, you know I'm not that pleasant!] (Yeah I know, but I have to, so do you think you could quite down and let me type.) [No, yo, Damien, Jason this is an order, take author-Chan stuff her in a coffin and keep her in there, while I type!] {As you wish mistress. *Grab author-Chan and stuffed in a coffin and locked in*} (Hey get my out I don't like small places!) {Sorry miss Author-Chan, we can't disobey orders.} (You know what you two when I get out of this, I'm shoving you both in a room full of salt and locking you in there!) {Go ahead we dare you Miss author-Chan.} (You know what shove up your's! *muffled cursing can be heard before a few thumps following*)/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Scarlett's personality wavers actually, she can be calm, quiet, and sweet. But she also has a dark side, a very dark side. When it does show it's not pretty anyone who truly knows her dark side stays away when she pissed. She is very sadistic when it comes to torture, she can make anyone fear her with just a look. But the only time her true dark side comes out is when someone double crosses her. All hell breaks loose and since she is also a creepypasta her insanity double's her sadistic side and it's not pretty. Her kind side is also hidden under a blanket of non-emotionalizing face she uses, no one can read her when she pulls her blank and emotionless face. But very few truly know her, the only one's who know her truly are her butlers and staff. But one other thing when she get's extremely pissed, she doesn't show it but one thing gives it away is when her skin starts to tint a sunburn red, then you know she mad! One warning that's how you known, run like hell!/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Likes: Wolves, Outside, nature, Water, Ciel, and well Storms. [Seriously, you make me sound like a wimp.] (Technically you are on the inside, you know I could just have you fall for Alois instead of Ciel. *Shh, hope you like the hint!*) [You wouldn't dare!] (Watch me! You take back about what I typed I won't have you fall for him!) [Alright, alright I take it back, I don't sound like a wimp, but I do sound somewhat soft and that's fine!] (Good, that's what I was aiming at!) [Whatever, the next time you do something like this for me, I will never forgive you.] (Okay, but do you think we should get back to typing?) [Yes! Get to work women!]/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Dislikes: Alois, Claude, Brats, Being Double Crossed/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Staff List:/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Head Butlers: The Fallen-Wolf household has always had Five Head Butlers./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Adam- 21/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Adrian- 26/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Damion- 23/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jason- 28/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Zachary-24/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"[Oh course we have, but these aren't some ordinary butlers, theses are actually my Demons.] (Yeah, but Adam has been around you for quite sometime right?) [Yes, we has been with me for a long time, but don't get any ideas Author-Chan!] (I won't, I won't. So don't get you panties in a bunch!)/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Head Maid: Fallen-Wolf household always has two Head Maids./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Carmela- 39/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Aviana- 27/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Maids:/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jessica- 26/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Abella- 25/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Reza- 32/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Aleta- 22/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Aslan- 20/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Head Chef:/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ashia- 35/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Cooks: Three cooks as always in the Fallen-Wolf Home./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Isis- 29/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Titus- 26/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Hilton- 26/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Housekeeper's:/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Zeppelin- 31/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Camila- 22/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Head Gardener:/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Everett- 19/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Aleta- 18/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15.12px;"(Author's Note: I probably add more Meet the Character's later on when I have them finished so be looking for them soon! I would also love some feed back on this character she's actually one of my first Oc's. I had my sister read her when I had created her and she loved her, loved the fight argument between Author and Scarlett, she was laughing so hard. I also hop you find it funny! I do hope you guys like her as well.)/span/p 


	5. (Supernatural One-Shot) I Promise

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px auto 1.286em; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Okay so I wrote this on the fourth of July because I was spending time with the family and watching some creepy videos on youtube on my phone and watching John Wick. I had this one idea bouncing around my head for a few days and finally found a way to write it down on paper were it would make sense, I hope you like it!/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongSupernatural:/strongbr /strongRelationships: Sam x Big Sister!Oc, Dean x Big Sister!Oc, John Winchester x Daughter!OC/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"emWord Count: 309 (-Not my Best writing but it works-)/em/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"-/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The soft sound of thunder rumbling across the sky,reflecting the atmosphere of the room. "You can't be serious!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Don't argue with me Scarlett. You are going on this hunt whether you want to or not!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What about the boys, who's going to watch them while we're out on this hunt?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Dean is old enough to watch Sam by himself just fine! End of discussion!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Fine dad." The fifteen year old girl called Scarlett said in defeat, she looked at her father, before turning around and heading to the adjoining opening the door as silently as possible before sticking her head in and looking in on her sleeping brothers./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Once she was knew they were asleep, she crept into the room and moved towards the bed closest to the door adjoining room./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Scarlett moved to the door of the left bed, stopping and standing still as possible her youngest brother Dean who was nine rollover before stilling, she let out the breathe she didn't even know she was holding. Leaning down she grabbed her duffel bag, it was the only one out on the open she never really put it way. Scarlett slung it over her shoulder, once that was done she turned around and headed back towards the door. "Scarlett W-w-where you going?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm going to a job with dad Sam, I'll be back before you know it."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Are you sure?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Scarlett was a little hesitant in answering, she had that dread filled feeling at the bottom of her stomach, "I'm extremely sure. I'll be back and when I get back I'll take you and Dean out to the park and after that I'll take you both anywhere you;ll want to go!" She tried to sound happy and cheerful as possible for baby brother./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You promise?" The fiver year old Sam asked his Big Sister./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I promise!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"-/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15.12px;"{Author Note: I would love some feedback on whether you think this is any good! There is also a Reader-Insert version if you would like to read that version.}/span/p 


	6. (Supernatural OS) Bleeding Out S-Fic

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px auto 1.286em; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Warnings: Blood, Mentions of Violence, Death, Angst/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Click this for the a style="color: #666666; border-top: 0px; border-right: 0px; border-left: 0px; border-bottom-style: dashed; border-bottom-color: initial; border-image: initial; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" href=" watch?v=jNFgynmVmx0" rel="nofollow"Song/a to listen to./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"-/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"em"I'm bleeding out/embr /emSo if the last thing that I do/embr /emIs bring you down/embr /emI'll bleed out for you/embr /emSo I bare my skin/embr /emAnd I count my sins/embr /emAnd I close my eyes/embr /emAnd I take it in/embr /emI'm bleeding out/embr /emI'm bleeding out for you, for you./em/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"emWhen the day has come/embr /emThat I've lost my way around/embr /emAnd the seasons stop and hide beneath the ground/embr /emWhen the sky turns gray/embr /emAnd everything is screaming/embr /emI will reach inside/embr /emJust to find my heart is beating/em/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"emOh, you tell me to hold on/embr /emOh, you tell me to hold on/embr /emBut innocence is gone/embr /emAnd what was right is wrong"/em/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The sound of gasping breath could be heard echoing off the empty, before the sound of rushing footsteps could be heard as well following, most likely looking for something or someone, "Scarlett, Scarlett where are you!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""D-d-d-d-dad over here!" The girl named Scarlett weakly called out of the male./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The sound of footstep rushing over to the girl, kneeling down next to her, trying to figure out where all the bleeding was coming from./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"em"Cause I'm bleeding out/embr /emSo if the last thing that I do/embr /emIs to bring you down/embr /emI'll bleed out for you/embr /emSo I bare my skin/embr /emAnd I count my sins/embr /emAnd I close my eyes/embr /emAnd I take it in/embr /emAnd I'm bleeding out/embr /emI'm bleeding out for you (for you)/em/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"emWhen the hour is nigh/embr /emAnd hopelessness is sinking in/embr /emAnd the wolves all cry/embr /emTo fill the night with hollering/embr /emWhen your eyes are red/embr /emAnd emptiness is all you know/embr /emWith the darkness fed/embr /emI will be your scarecrow/em/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"emYou tell me to hold on/embr /emOh you tell me to hold on/embr /emBut innocence is gone/embr /emAnd what was right is wrong"/em/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm sorry dad, I wasn't watching out for the shifter, he got the best of me." Scarlett said as she tried not to wince in pain looking up at her father and giving him a weak smile./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""It's alright Scarlett, it's okay, you'll be alright."John said as he found the source of the bleeding it was coming from superior mesenteric artery putting as much pressure as he could on to it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Stop it hurts, it hurts dad, please stop!" Scarlett begged as she weakly squirmed trying to her get her dad to let up on the pressure and pain she was experiencing./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You know I can't Scarlett, I know it hurts, but I have to put pressure on it, to stop the bleeding." John said as he get his hand on the wound, glancing down at the wound, the bleeding continued to pour from the wound./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"em"Cause I'm bleeding out/embr /emSo if the last thing that I do/embr /emIs to bring you down/embr /emI'll bleed out for you/embr /emSo I bare my skin/embr /emAnd I count my sins/embr /emAnd I close my eyes/embr /emAnd I take it in/embr /emAnd I'm bleeding out/embr /emI'm bleeding out for you, for you./em/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"emI'm bleeding out for you (for you)/embr /emI'm bleeding out for you (for you)/embr /emI'm bleeding out for you (for you)/embr /emI'm bleeding out for you"/em/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""It doesn't hurt anymore dad." Scarlett said as she felt the pain disappear, and was replaced a cold, but a pleasant numbing sensation then the pain filled one she had experienced only moments ago./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Scarlett w-w-w-what do you mean, Scarlett." John said as he used his hand and stroked his oldest child's cheek./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I don't feel anymore pain." Scarlett said as she smiled up at her dad, she knew was going to die, "I need you to tell the boy's I love them."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I won't tell them, Scarlett your going to tell them you love them." John said as he felt her grow colder, and paler but noticed her skin had taken a gray tone to it. He knew she had lost too much blood./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""No I won't, we both know I'm going to bleed out in the next to few seconds, but I need you to promise me, promise me you will tell the boys I love them." Scarlett said to her father lifting up her right hand and placing it against his cheek, smiling weakly accepting she was going to die out in the middle of nowhere./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You will not, Scarlett you will not okay. You will come back to those boys." John said firmly knowing his only daughter was going to die right here on the ground./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You have to promise me dad, promise me you will." Scarlett said as she felt the life leaving her, she grabbed the neck of his leather jacket, and tug weakly before letting out a cough before taking in a weak breath and then letting it out./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"John looked down at his daughter letting go of her wound and grabbing her face and shaking her, seeing no light in her eyes, "Scarlett wake up, I said wake up." He let out a choked sob, before pulling her into a tight hug, "I promise Scarlett, I promise. Just come back, please!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"em'Cause I'm bleeding out/embr /emSo if the last thing that I do/embr /emIs to bring you down/embr /emI'll bleed out for you/embr /emSo I bare my skin/embr /emAnd I count my sins/embr /emAnd I close my eyes/embr /emAnd I take it in/embr /emAnd I'm bleeding out/embr /emI'm bleeding out for you, for you."/em/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"-/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px auto 1.286em; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"emSong Inspiration - "Bleeding Out" By Imagine Dragons/em/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"emTime Finished - 2:13 AM/em/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"emFeeling - Tired and Sore/em/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"emWord Count: 3921/em/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongAuthor Note: Or in better terms the abdominal aorta. Here is a better understand of where it sits and what it's./strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong /strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongSuperior Mesenteric Artery - Branch of the abdominal aorta that supplies blood to the ascending colon and half of the transverse colon./strong/p 


	7. (Original Work One-Shot) Believer SF

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px auto 1.286em; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Scarlett Age: 16/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px auto 1.286em; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongWarning: Death, Gore, Mentions of type of Acid. If you don't like it, don't read it./strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Click this for the a style="color: #666666; border-top: 0px; border-right: 0px; border-left: 0px; border-bottom-style: dashed; border-bottom-color: initial; border-image: initial; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" href=" watch?v=9MJAg0VDgO0" rel="nofollow"Song/a to listen to./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"-/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"em"First things first/embr /emI'mma say all the words inside my head/embr /emI'm fired up and tired of the way that things have been, oh ooh/embr /emThe way that things have been, oh ooh/em/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"emSecond things second/embr /emDon't you tell me what you think that I could be/embr /emI'm the one at the sail, I'm the master of my sea, oh ooh/embr /emThe master of my sea, oh ooh/em/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"emI was broken from a young age/embr /emTaking my sulking to the masses/embr /emWriting my poems for the few/embr /emThat look at me, took to me, shook to me, feeling me/embr /emSinging from heartache from the pain/embr /emTaking my message from the veins/embr /emSpeaking my lesson from the brain/embr /emSeeing the beauty through the…"/em/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The sound of hands meeting metal could be heard as well as the sound of a fight going on, yelling could be heard as well./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Come get her down Outlaw, she's just a little girl." A man yelled out to the man down into the ring./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The man called Outlaw nodded before taking a swing at the girl who was not older then 16. Outlaw watched as the girl gave a grizzly smile, before contorting her body and moving quickly behind him and kicking his back and sending tumbling into the cement wall./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"em"Pain!/embr /emYou made me a, you made me a believer, believer/embr /emPain!/embr /emYou break me down, you build me up, believer, believer/embr /emPain!/embr /emOh let the bullets fly, oh let them rain/embr /emMy life, my love, my drive, it came from.../embr /emPain!/embr /emYou made me a, you made me a believer, believer/em/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"emThird things third/embr /emSend a prayer to the ones up above/embr /emAll the hate that you've heard has turned your spirit to a dove, oh ooh/embr /emYour spirit up above, oh ooh/em/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"emI was choking in the crowd/embr /emBuilding my rain up in the cloud/embr /emFalling like ashes to the ground/embr /emHoping my feelings, they would drown/embr /emBut they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing/embr /emInhibited, limited/embr /emTill it broke open and rained down/embr /emAnd rained down, like…"/em/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"After Outlaw took the tumble into the cement wall, the crowd went silent, as an older man who appeared to be in his late fifty's to early sixties, stood up and watched the scene before looking at the 16 year old girl./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Finish it, Vypress."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Gladly, Master." The 16 year old girl, now known as Vypress respond before looking at her master before turning back to Outlaw and giving him a grizzly smile before crouching low and giving a deep growl that reated from deep within her throat./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"em"Pain!/embr /emYou made me a, you made me a believer, believer/embr /emPain!/embr /emYou break me down, you build me up, believer, believer/embr /emPain!/embr /emOh let the bullets fly, oh let them rain/embr /emMy life, my love, my drive, it came from.../embr /emPain!/embr /emYou made me a, you made me a believer, believer/em/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"emLast things last/embr /emBy the grace of the fire and the flames/embr /emYou're the face of the future, the blood in my veins, oh ooh/embr /emThe blood in my veins, oh ooh/embr /emBut they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing/embr /emInhibited, limited/embr /emTill it broke open and rained down/embr /emAnd rained down, like.../em/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"emPain!/embr /emYou made me a, you made me a believer, believer/embr /emPain!/embr /emYou break me down, you build me up, believer, believer/embr /emPain!/embr /emOh let the bullets fly, oh let them rain/embr /emMy life, my love, my drive, it came from.../embr /emPain!/embr /emYou made me a, you made me a believer, believer"/em/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Vypress drew her lips back and hissed at Outlaw curling her tongue to the back of her mouth and releasing a spray of what looked like venom at Outlaw's face, but it was Hydrofluoric acid she had aimed at his face./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The Hydrofluoric acid once it was sprayed landed on Outlaws face started to sizzle and pop as it ate away at his face, he started to scream from the excruciating pain he was experiencing./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"em"Very good Vypress, I believe you did well."/em/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p 


	8. (Supernatural Reader-Insert) I Promise

**Supernatural:**  
 **Relationships: Sam x Big Sister!Reader-Insert, Dean x Big Sister!Reader-Insert, John Winchester x Daughter!Reader-Insert**  
 _Word Count: 309 (-Not my Best writing but it works-)_

The soft sound of thunder rumbling across the sky,reflecting the atmosphere of the room. "You can't be serious!"

"Don't argue with me (Y/N). You are going on this hunt whether you want to or not!"

"What about the boys, who's going to watch them while we're out on this hunt?"

"Dean is old enough to watch Sam by himself just fine! End of discussion!"

"Fine dad." The fifteen year old girl called (Y/N) said in defeat, she looked at her father, before turning around and heading to the adjoining opening the door as silently as possible before sticking her head in and looking in on her sleeping brothers.

Once she was knew they were asleep, she crept into the room and moved towards the bed closest to the door adjoining room.

(Y/n) moved to the door of the left bed, stopping and standing still as possible her youngest brother Dean who was nine rollover before stilling, she let out the breathe she didn't even know she was holding. Leaning down she grabbed her duffel bag, it was the only one out on the open she never really put it way. (Y/N) slung it over her shoulder, once that was done she turned around and headed back towards the door. "(Y/N) W-w-where you going?"

"I'm going to a job with dad Sam, I'll be back before you know it."

"Are you sure?"

(Y/N) was a little hesitant in answering, she had that dread filled feeling at the bottom of her stomach, "I'm extremely sure. I'll be back and when I get back I'll take you and Dean out to the park and after that I'll take you both anywhere you'll want to go!" She tried to sound happy and cheerful as possible for baby brother.

"You promise?" The fiver year old Sam asked his Big Sister.

"I promise!"

 _{Author Note: I would love some feedback on whether you think this is any good! There is also a Oc version if you would like to read that version.}_


	9. (Supernatural Reader-Inser) Bleeding Out

Warnings: Blood, Mentions of Violence, Death, Angst  
Click this for the Song to listen to.

 _"_ _I'm bleeding out_  
 _So if the last thing that I do_  
 _Is bring you down_  
 _I'll bleed out for you_  
 _So I bare my skin_  
 _And I count my sins_  
 _And I close my eyes_  
 _And I take it in_  
 _I'm bleeding out_  
 _I'm bleeding out for you, for you._  
 _When the day has come_  
 _That I've lost my way around_  
 _And the seasons stop and hide beneath the ground_  
 _When the sky turns gray_  
 _And everything is screaming_  
 _I will reach inside_  
 _Just to find my heart is beating_  
 _Oh, you tell me to hold on_  
 _Oh, you tell me to hold on_  
 _But innocence is gone_  
 _And what was right is wrong"_  
The sound of gasping breath could be heard echoing off the empty, before the sound of rushing footsteps could be heard as well following, most likely looking for something or someone, "Scarlett, Scarlett where are you!"  
"D-d-d-d-dad over here!" The girl named (Y/N) weakly called out of the male.  
The sound of footstep rushing over to the girl, kneeling down next to her, trying to figure out where all the bleeding was coming from.  
 _"_ _Cause I'm bleeding out_  
 _So if the last thing that I do_  
 _Is to bring you down_  
 _I'll bleed out for you_  
 _So I bare my skin_  
 _And I count my sins_  
 _And I close my eyes_  
 _And I take it in_  
 _And I'm bleeding out_  
 _I'm bleeding out for you (for you)_  
 _When the hour is nigh_  
 _And hopelessness is sinking in_  
 _And the wolves all cry_  
 _To fill the night with hollering_  
 _When your eyes are red_  
 _And emptiness is all you know_  
 _With the darkness fed_  
 _I will be your scarecrow_  
 _You tell me to hold on_  
 _Oh you tell me to hold on_  
 _But innocence is gone_  
 _And what was right is wrong"_  
"I'm sorry dad, I wasn't watching out for the shifter, he got the best of me." (Y/N) said as she tried not to wince in pain looking up at her father and giving him a weak smile.  
"It's alright (Y/N), it's okay, you'll be alright."John said as he found the source of the bleeding it was coming from superior mesenteric artery putting as much pressure as he could on to it.  
"Stop it hurts, it hurts dad, please stop!" (Y/N) begged as she weakly squirmed trying to her get her dad to let up on the pressure and pain she was experiencing.  
"You know I can't (Y/N), I know it hurts, but I have to put pressure on it, to stop the bleeding." John said as he get his hand on the wound, glancing down at the wound, the bleeding continued to pour from the wound.  
 _"_ _Cause I'm bleeding out_  
 _So if the last thing that I do_  
 _Is to bring you down_  
 _I'll bleed out for you_  
 _So I bare my skin_  
 _And I count my sins_  
 _And I close my eyes_  
 _And I take it in_  
 _And I'm bleeding out_  
 _I'm bleeding out for you, for you._  
 _I'm bleeding out for you (for you)_  
 _I'm bleeding out for you (for you)_  
 _I'm bleeding out for you (for you)_  
 _I'm bleeding out for you"_  
"It doesn't hurt anymore dad." (Y/N) said as she felt the pain disappear, and was replaced a cold, but a pleasant numbing sensation then the pain filled one she had experienced only moments ago.  
"(Y/N) w-w-w-what do you mean, (Y/N)." John said as he used his hand and stroked his oldest child's cheek.  
"I don't feel anymore pain." (Y/N) said as she smiled up at her dad, she knew was going to die, "I need you to tell the boy's I love them."  
"I won't tell them, (Y/N) your going to tell them you love them." John said as he felt her grow colder, and paler but noticed her skin had taken a gray tone to it. He knew she had lost too much blood.  
"No I won't, we both know I'm going to bleed out in the next to few seconds, but I need you to promise me, promise me you will tell the boys I love them." (Y/N) said to her father lifting up her right hand and placing it against his cheek, smiling weakly accepting she was going to die out in the middle of nowhere.  
"You will not, (Y/N) you will not okay. You will come back to those boys." John said firmly knowing his only daughter was going to die right here on the ground.  
"You have to promise me dad, promise me you will." (Y/N) said as she felt the life leaving her, she grabbed the neck of his leather jacket, and tug weakly before letting out a cough before taking in a weak breath and then letting it out.  
John looked down at his daughter letting go of her wound and grabbing her face and shaking her, seeing no light in her eyes, "(Y/N) wake up, I said wake up." He let out a choked sob, before pulling her into a tight hug, "I promise (Y/N), I promise. Just come back, please!"  
 _'_ _Cause I'm bleeding out_  
 _So if the last thing that I do_  
 _Is to bring you down_  
 _I'll bleed out for you_  
 _So I bare my skin_  
 _And I count my sins_  
 _And I close my eyes_  
 _And I take it in_  
 _And I'm bleeding out_  
 _I'm bleeding out for you, for you."_

 _Song Inspiration - "Bleeding Out" By Imagine Dragons_

 _Time Finished - 2:13 AM_

 _Feeling - Tired and Sore_

 _Word Count: 3921_

 **Author Note: Or in better terms the abdominal aorta. Here is a better understand of where it sits and what it's.**

 **Superior Mesenteric Artery - Branch of the abdominal aorta that supplies blood to the ascending colon and half of the transverse colon.**


	10. (Original Work Reader-Insert) Believer

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px auto 1.286em; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Key List: (F/N): Stands for Fight Name./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Warning: Death, Gore, Mentions of type of Acid. If you don't like it, don't read it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"-/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"em"First things first/embr /emI'mma say all the words inside my head/embr /emI'm fired up and tired of the way that things have been, oh ooh/embr /emThe way that things have been, oh ooh/embr /emSecond things second/embr /emDon't you tell me what you think that I could be/embr /emI'm the one at the sail, I'm the master of my sea, oh ooh/embr /emThe master of my sea, oh ooh/embr /emI was broken from a young age/embr /emTaking my sulking to the masses/embr /emWriting my poems for the few/embr /emThat look at me, took to me, shook to me, feeling me/embr /emSinging from heartache from the pain/embr /emTaking my message from the veins/embr /emSpeaking my lesson from the brain/embr /emSeeing the beauty through the…"/em/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The sound of hands meeting metal could be heard as well as the sound of a fight going on, yelling could be heard as well./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Come get her down Outlaw, she's just a little girl." A man yelled out to the man down into the ring./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The man called Outlaw nodded before taking a swing at the girl who was not older then 16. Outlaw watched as the girl gave a grizzly smile, before contorting her body and moving quickly behind him and kicking his back and sending tumbling into the cement wall./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"em"Pain!/embr /emYou made me a, you made me a believer, believer/embr /emPain!/embr /emYou break me down, you build me up, believer, believer/embr /emPain!/embr /emOh let the bullets fly, oh let them rain/embr /emMy life, my love, my drive, it came from…/embr /emPain!/embr /emYou made me a, you made me a believer, believer/embr /emThird things third/embr /emSend a prayer to the ones up above/embr /emAll the hate that you've heard has turned your spirit to a dove, oh ooh/embr /emYour spirit up above, oh ooh/embr /emI was choking in the crowd/embr /emBuilding my rain up in the cloud/embr /emFalling like ashes to the ground/embr /emHoping my feelings, they would drown/embr /emBut they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing/embr /emInhibited, limited/embr /emTill it broke open and rained down/embr /emAnd rained down, like…"/em/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"After Outlaw took the tumble into the cement wall, the crowd went silent, as an older man who appeared to be in his late fifty's to early sixties, stood up and watched the scene before looking at the 16 year old /"Finish it, (F/N)."br /"Gladly, Master." The 16 year old girl, now known as (F/N) respond before looking at her master before turning back to Outlaw and giving him a grizzly smile before crouching low and giving a deep growl that teared from deep within her throat./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"em"Pain!/embr /emYou made me a, you made me a believer, believer/embr /emPain!/embr /emYou break me down, you build me up, believer, believer/embr /emPain!/embr /emOh let the bullets fly, oh let them rain/embr /emMy life, my love, my drive, it came from…/embr /emPain!/embr /emYou made me a, you made me a believer, believer/embr /emLast things last/embr /emBy the grace of the fire and the flames/embr /emYou're the face of the future, the blood in my veins, oh ooh/embr /emThe blood in my veins, oh ooh/embr /emBut they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing/embr /emInhibited, limited/embr /emTill it broke open and rained down/embr /emAnd rained down, like…/embr /emPain!/embr /emYou made me a, you made me a believer, believer/embr /emPain!/embr /emYou break me down, you build me up, believer, believer/embr /emPain!/embr /emOh let the bullets fly, oh let them rain/embr /emMy life, my love, my drive, it came from…/embr /emPain!/embr /emYou made me a, you made me a believer, believer"/em/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"(F/N) drew her lips back and hissed at Outlaw curling her tongue to the back of her mouth and releasing a spray of what looked like venom at Outlaw's face, but it was Hydrofluoric acid she had aimed at his /The Hydrofluoric acid once it was sprayed landed on Outlaws face started to sizzle and pop as it ate away at his face, he started to scream from the excruciating pain he was experiencing./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; text-align: center;"em"Very good (F/N), I believe you did well."/em/p 


End file.
